


His Mouth

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: PWP of Phil rimming Dan





	His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate me reaching 500 followers on Tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr on July 27, 2015.

“Shit,” Dan gasped, the air leaving his chest as Phil pushed him backwards onto the bed. He looked up at Phil, lust written all over his face.

“Turn over,” Phil told him, his voice an octave lower than usual.

Dan did as Phil said, rolling over onto his stomach and looking back over his shoulder at Phil, waiting to see what he would do. He watched as Phil dropped to his knees and kneeled down beside the bed. “Phil!” Dan yelped when Phil suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled Dan towards him, Dan’s legs hanging off of the bed.

Phil rubbed Dan’s already bare ass gently and admired the gorgeous man splayed out for him. “Ready?”

“For wh- holy fuck!” Dan moaned loudly when he felt Phil’s wet tongue at his entrance, licking teasing circles around his rim. He grabbed onto the covers and let out a soft whimper.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on keeping still, using every ounce of his willpower to prevent himself from pushing back on Phil’s tongue.

Phil moaned softly in appreciation of Dan, thoroughly enjoying himself as he teased Dan with his tongue. One of his favorite things to do was to rim Dan. Phil loved how easily Dan turned to mush as soon as his mouth was on Dan’s ass. After all, Dan had a lovely ass; perfectly round and deliciously plump. Phil gave Dan’s ass a gentle squeeze, earning a moan from Dan.

“More,” Dan begged softly, his voice breathy and higher in pitch. “Please.”

He chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s hole before he pulled back. “Already begging, sweet cheeks? I’ve just barely started,” Phil teased.

Dan’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he pushed his ass back towards Phil’s face, wanting more. “Please Phil, just- please?”

Phil smirked and leaned forward, nipping at Dan’s ass cheek. He took mercy on Dan. He turned his head and started licking roughly at Dan’s ass. Phil’s licks were short and hard, just the way Dan liked it.

After a minute or two Phil switched to flicking his tongue across the wet skin. The teasing made Dan squirm on the bed, wishing Phil would hurry up but also wishing he would never stop. He let out a choked moan when Phil’s tongue was suddenly inside him. “Yes, oh yes Phil! Please don’t stop! Don’t ever fucking stop!” Dan begged, his voice cracking slightly.

Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a sense of accomplishment about being able to give Dan so much pleasure. He licked around inside of Dan, his tongue pressed up against his walls as Dan clenched. He reached up with one hand, fondling Dan’s balls gently as he moved his tongue quickly in and out of Dan.

“Yes,” he gasped softly, loving the added pleasure.

His cock twitched against the mattress, begging for attention. Dan bit down on his lip and winced when he bit down too hard. He turned his head and bit down on the blue and green checkered duvet.

Phil’s eyes wandered over Dan as he took in every movement and noise he made. He got so caught up in watching Dan that he hadn’t realized he’d slowed his movements.

“Fucking fuck- just- fuck!” Dan whined incoherently. He was too desperate and needy to even care that he couldn’t form a proper sentence.

He smiled and sped up his movements again, focusing on giving Dan as much pleasure as he could. Phil alternated between long licks from Dan’s balls up to his puckered rim and short flicks that focused just on his hole.

Dan kicked his legs against the side of the bed, feet brushing the carpet as he squirmed. He needing to somehow get rid of his pent up pleasure. Dan had never been good at internalizing his emotions and intense pleasure was no exception; especially when he was being rimmed. Dan heard a soft chuckle come from Phil and grunted in response.

Phil could tell Dan was close when he started moving around more. He hooked his arms under Dan’s hips and pulled him closer, Dan’s ass now flush with Phil’s face. Phil continued his actions, knowing it wouldn’t be long now before Dan came.

“Phil! Oh yes! Fucking shit- shit shit fuck!” Dan moaned loudly, practically shouting. He pushed his ass back even more as he got closer and closer. “Yes Phil! Fuck!”

He gripped the duvet under, hands balling into fists around the fabric. Dan let out a deep, shaky breath he’d been holding.

Phil heard a high pitched whine come from Dan when Dan’s hips jerked back.

A few seconds later and Dan was suddenly coming hard. Cum spilled from his deep red cock, painting Phil’s blue duvet white. “Sh-shit,” he whispered. Dan rolled his hips down into the mattress involuntarily, chasing his orgasm.

Dan’s body was jerking as he rode out his high, Phil’s tongue still thrusting into him at a quick pace.

Dan let out the occasional whimper as aftershocks of his orgasm made him shake.

Phil waited until Dan stopped moving as much before he pulled his head back. He licked his lips and took in the sight of a worn out Dan laying on his bed.

“Good?” Phil asked softly, hands moving to Dan’s back to roam over the sweaty skin.

He just nodded and closed his eyes, too tired to speak.


End file.
